picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Histoire de Balthazar Picsou
655px|center ---- Cette page contient toute l'histoire de Balthazar Picsou de sa première apparition, en passant par ses heures de gloire en bande dessinée lors des années 1950, jusqu'aux auteurs modernes du XXI siècle et ses apparitions sur petit et grand écran. Histoire générale Origines du personnage thumb|218px|Dessin de Barks représentant Picsou et Scrooge.Le personnage de Balthazar Picsou est directement inspiré d’Ebenezer Scrooge créé par Charles Dickens dans'' Un chant de Noël (A Christmas Carol) . En effet, comme son homonyme de conte, Balthazar Picsou est cruellement avare. Ebenezer est un vieil homme égoïste. Il n’a aucun cœur et déteste Noël. Son nom (Scrooge), sera le prénom anglais de Picsou (''Scrooge McDuck). Ce nom est utilisé dans la langue anglaise pour définir une personne qui se plaint toujours, ce qui définit bien Ebenezer Scrooge... et Picsou. Sous la plume de Carl Barks En décembre 1947, Carl Barks écrit Noël sur le mont-Ours (Christmas on Bear Mountain)'. '''Dans cette histoire de Donald Duck, il fait intervenir un vieux canard prétendant être l’oncle de Donald Duck. Son apparence peut avoir été fondée sur un canard anthropomorphe écossais sans nom lui ressemblant énormément et issu du court métrage ''The Spirit of '43. Enfin, le manoir de l'histoire en lui-même rappelle étrangement celui de Xanadu dans le film Citizen Kane de Orson Welles. Le réalisateur s’étant lui inspiré du magnat de la presse William Randolph Hearst qui s'était réfugié dans un château construit par ses soins, le Hearst Castle, à la fin de sa vie. [[Fichier:1943-43-3.jpg|thumb|left|224px|Le canard de The Spirit of '43.]] Dans Christmas on Bear Mountain ''Picsou était barbu, riche, vieux, portait des lunettes et habitait seul dans un immense manoir.'' Ses pensées misanthropes dans cette première histoire étaient très prononcées : il déclare se traduisant par . Barks déclara plus tard : se traduisant par : [[Fichier:Balthazar Picsou Noël sur le mont Ours.jpg|thumb|200px|Picsou dans Noël sur le mont Ours.]] Carl Barks prétendit qu'à l'origine, Picsou devait être un personnage occasionnel mais il a ensuite trouvé que Picsou (et sa fortune) pourraient être d'excellents thèmes pour de futures histoires. Carl Barks continua à développer le caractère de Picsou au cours des quatre prochaines années. Lors de sa deuxième parution dans Le Secret du vieux château (première publication en juin 1948 aux États-Unis), Picsou embaucha ses neveux pour rechercher un trésor de famille caché dans le Manoir des McPicsou, construit dans le Dismal Downs au milieu de Rannoch Moor. Relations Foxy, publiée pour la première fois en novembre 1948 aux États-Unis, est la première histoire où Picsou a été appelé par son titre et slogan . Évolution du personnage D’abord présenté comme personnage occasionnel, Picsou deviendra vite un personnage secondaire avant d’être une figure majeure de l'univers des canards. Dans Le Secret de la licorne (Trail of the Unicorn en version originale) de Carl Barks, publiée en février 1950, est introduit le zoo privé de Picsou. Un de ses pilotes avait réussi à photographier la dernière licorne en vie, qui vivait dans la partie indienne de l'Himalaya. Picsou offrira une récompense pour la personne qui en ramènerait une pour sa collection d'animaux. C'est aussi l'histoire qui introduit l'avion privé de Picsou. Carl Barks établira plus tard Picsou comme un aviateur expérimenté. thumb|left|200px|Les premières versions de Picsou vues par Don Rosa.Dans Dettes à la diète (Billions to Sneeze At) en janvier 1951, le lecteur constate pour la première fois que le canard aime se plonger dans une montagne de pièces et de billets. Et mine de rien, cette caractéristique sera à l'origine de son succès, car de vieil avare, le milliardaire va se transformer en collectionneur. Chacune de ses pièces a, en effet, une histoire ou correspond à un souvenir précis et le fait de plonger dans son bain d'argent, comme si c'était un liquide (alors que n'importe qui d'autre s'y étalerait de tout son long), rend le personnage sympathique car le lecteur se rend compte qu'il s'amuse clairement et y prend plaisir. Picsou nage, plonge, fait des galeries, s'asperge de pièces. L'avare devient un enfant. Et c'est le cœur du lecteur qui s'attendrit. Le perroquet qui comptait (The Pixelated Parrot) est l'histoire qui introduit l'ancêtre du coffre, publiée pour la première fois en juillet 1950. Son principal bâtiment est censé pouvoir contenir « trois acres cubiques d'argent » (unité de mesure étonnante, qui devrait désigner un espace en dimension six). Les deux cambrioleurs anonymes qui apparaissent brièvement au cours de l'histoire, sont considérés comme les précurseurs des Rapetou. D’autres méchants que les Rapetou tourneront autour de lui comme la maléfique magicienne Miss Tick, l’infernal rival africain Archibald Gripsou ou même un autre rival, l’américain John Flairsou. thumb|Évolution du style graphique de Picsou de 1947 à 1950.Dans Un coffre trop fort ! (The Big Bin in Killmotor Hill), publié en décembre 1951, apparait pour la première fois le symbolique coffre-fort de Picsou situé sur la fameuse colline Killmotor. Si Carl Barks n'hésitera pas à déplacer l'argent du canard dans d'autres lieux, la postérité retiendra, il est vrai, la vision de cette forteresse surplombant les hauts de Donaldville. Ce lieu symbolique va ainsi devenir le centre de la ville qui appartient quasiment entièrement au milliardaire mais également le lieu de travail de Picsou tout comme l’endroit où il entrepose son argent et, donc, où il prend ses bains. Entouré d'un système de sécurité sophistiqué, il est malheureusement toujours menacé par les plus grand bandits qui veulent le piller. Dans Noël pour Pauvreville (A Christmas for Shacktown), publié en janvier 1952, l’auteur en profite pour proposer une des histoires les plus touchantes de sa carrière. Ici, Donald, Daisy, Riri, Fifi et Loulou tentent d’organiser un Noël mémorable aux enfants pauvres. Ils vont bien-sûr faire appel à la générosité chanceuse de Gontran ou essayer de convaincre Picsou de passer outre sa radinerie; le vieil avare commençant à disposer de son caractère définitif de pingre absolu. Il va d’ailleurs prendre pour l'occasion une bien belle leçon. Refusant de donner une toute petite pièce pour les enfants pauvres, son coffre cède, en effet, sous le trop-plein de pièces, à une près. Mieux encore, ce sera le cadeau prévu pour les enfants pauvres (un petit train, objet sans valeur aux yeux de Picsou) qui lui permettra de sauver sa fortune... Picsou comme un personnage principal [[Fichier:Scroogemoney.jpg|thumb|220px|Picsou avec un de ses employés dans l'histoire Picsou contre Gripsou (deuxième manche) de Carl Barks.]] Le sablier magique (The Magic Hourglass), publiée pour la première fois en septembre 1950, a été la première histoire à changer l'orientation des histoires de Donald Duck à Balthazar Picsou. Au cours de l'histoire, plusieurs éléments de la vie de Picsou ont été introduits: Donald mentionne tout d'abord que son oncle possède pratiquement tout Donaldville (une déclaration qui sera plus tard mise en doute par John Flairsou). Picsou explique, qu'il n'est pas né dans la richesse et qu'il avait acheté un sablier au Maroc, alors qu'il était garçon de cabine d'un navire. C'est aussi la première histoire où on peut observer Picsou parlant une autre langue que son Anglais natif, et lire un alphabet autre que l'alphabet latin: au cours de l'histoire, il parle l'arabe et lit l'alphabet arabe. Ce dernier thème de linguiste sera développé dans beaucoup d'autres histoires par Carl Barks et Don Rosa, qui représenteront Picsou comme parlant couramment l'arabe, le néerlandais, l'allemand, le mongol, l'espagnol, le maya, le bengali, le finnois et différents dialectes chinois. Picsou acquis ces connaissances lors de ses années de voyages autour du monde, là où ces langues sont parlées. D'autres auteurs attribueront à Picsou la pratique d'autres langages. [[Fichier:1947-balthazar-picsou-10.jpg|thumb|left|220px|Picsou dans Le sablier magique.]]Picsou de The Magic Hourglass a été montré sous un côté plus positif que dans les histoires précédentes, mais son côté vilain est aussi présent. Dans cette histoire, Picsou doit retrouver un sablier qu'il a donné à son neveu Donald, car sans lui, il perd plus d'un million de dollars par minute, et dit qu'il fera faillite dans moins de six cents ans. Cette déclaration est une parodie de Citizen Kane, d'Orson Wales : , qui se traduit par : . Pour convaincre ses neveux de lui rendre le sablier, Picsou les poursuit à travers le Maroc, où ils étaient allés au début de l'histoire. Après un échec, Picsou parvient à le récupérer, en l'échangeant contre une bouteille d'eau, car il avait trouvé ses neveux épuisés et perdus dans le désert. Comme Picsou l'explique, il avait l'intention de leur donner une offre plus élevée, mais il n'a pu s'empêcher d'avoir quelqu'un à sa merci. [[Fichier:1947-balthazar-picsou-16.jpg|thumb|220px|Picsou dans Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre....]] La dernière histoire qui va finir d'assoir la popularité de Picsou sera Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre... (0Only a Poor Old Man) publiée en mars 1952. Il s'agit de la première fois où le nom de Picsou est associé à une histoire Disney, passant ainsi à la prospérité. Dans le récit, les Rapetou vont, pour la première fois au sein d’une histoire longue, essayer de voler le coffre du canard. Et le milliardaire va demander l'aide de ses neveux pour repousser l'envahisseur. Mais en plus de l'attaque, c'est la première aventure où Picsou va se confier, parler de son passé et devenir le personnage aimé de tous. L'histoire a également une autre particularité: celle d'être proposée dans un hors-série pourtant le nom de Uncle $crooge, le Four Color Comics n 386. Le succès du comics sera d’ailleurs tellement important qu'il va donner des idées à l'éditeur Dell. thumb|left|230px|Le Picsou de [[Jack Bradbury, qui voit le vieil avare comme un personnage sans cœur, ne pensant qu'à son bonheur.]]Cet essai se transforme en réalité en premier numéro d'une série de comics connu sous le nom de Uncle $crooge. Il s'agit d'un comics book qui est centré principalement sur le personnage de Picsou même si Donald, Riri, Fifi et Loulou peuvent y avoir des rôles secondaires. Suite à cette première publication en 1952, deux autres one-shots seront proposés en 1953: Four Color Comics n 456 et Four Color Comics n 495. A partir de 1954, la série devient régulière et se voit proposée trimestriellement à partir de Uncle $crooge n 4. Les soixante-dix premiers numéros, qui courent jusqu’en 1967, sont ainsi principalement constitués d’histoires écrites et dessinées par Carl Barks. Ensuite, et jusqu’au milieu des années 80, le lecteur n’a droit qu’à des rééditions; il faudra, en effet, attendre 1986 pour voir arriver de nouveaux auteurs de façon prolifique qu’ils soient américains comme Don Rosa ou européens comme Daan Jippes ou Romano Scarpa. Le Picsou de l'oncle Barks Le dessinateur et scénariste Carl Barks dessina les aventures de Donald à partir de 1942. En décembre 1947 dans Noël sur le mont Ours ''(''Christmas on Bear Moutain), il décide de lui créer un oncle : Scrooge McDuck, aussi immensément riche et entreprenant que Donald est pauvre et malchanceux. [[Fichier:1947-balthazar-picsou-08.jpg|thumb|220px|Picsou dans Le Secret du vieux château.]]Cette première histoire est suivie rapidement par Le Secret du vieux château (The Old Castle's Secret). Si la première histoire permet de faire entrer Picsou dans l'univers de Donald en jouant sur le courage du héros, la seconde lui donne une épaisseur qui va garantir son existence. Picsou se voit donner une origine (écossaise) et une histoire familiale avec le château du clan McPicsou. L'intrigue va devenir un modèle du genre: Picsou part à la quête d'un trésor avec ses neveux et tous ensemble, ils parviennent à résoudre un mystère. Dans les pays lointains, ses aventures sont particulièrement dangereuses et ont inspiré quelques scènes des films de la série Indiana Jones. Dans les histoires suivantes est mise en avant son avarice, qui se traduit souvent par le misérable salaire de Donald ou l'utilisation de matériel acheté des décennies plus tôt. C'est au début des années 1950 qu'apparaît le gigantesque coffre-fort où il prend des bains d'argent. Néanmoins, au fur et à mesure des histoires, ses mauvais côtés sont compensés par un certain paternalisme envers ses petits-neveux, Riri, Fifi et Loulou. [[Fichier:1947-balthazar-picsou-14.jpg|thumb|left|220px|Picsou dans Noël pour Pauvreville.]]Retour au Klondike (Back to the Klondike), publié en mars 1953, raconte comment il a fait fortune pendant la ruée vers l'or du Klondike à la fin du XIX siècle. Au cours de cette période, il étrenne une relation amour/haine avec Goldie O'Gilt, propriétaire du Black Jack Saloon de Dawson City. Barks le dessine jusqu'à sa retraite en 1966. Le travail de Don Rosa En 1987 avec Le Fils du Soleil (The Son of the Sun), un nouveau dessinateur américain, Keno Don Rosa apporte un nouvel angle de travail au personnage de Picsou ainsi qu'à ceux de l'univers de Donaldville. Don Rosa a choisi de considérer seulement les histoires de Carl Barks: toutes les aventures qu'il crée sont liées, inspirées ou poursuivent cet univers.thumb|Picsou et sa sœur [[Matilda Picsou|Matilda dans Une lettre de la maison par Don Rosa.]] L’auteur américain va se lancer dans un projet hors-norme, sans commune mesure dans l'univers Disney : celle de raconter la jeunesse d’un des personnages les plus emblématiques de la bande dessinée américaine. A partir des informations que Carl Barks lui-même avaient distillées au fil de ses propres histoires, Don Rosa va en effet établir une biographie précise et complexe de Balthazar Picsou. Elle s’étend de la vie en famille à Glasgow en 1877, le jour où Picsou gagna son fameux sou fétiche, jusqu’à sa rencontre avec ses neveux, Donald Duck, Riri, Fifi et Loulou en 1947. La Jeunesse de Picsou s'étalera sur douze chapitres et sera primée par un Will Eisner Award en 1995. Dans la foulée, Don Rosa composera de nouvelles histoires dont l’action se déroule principalement dans le passé de Picsou; seules les introductions et conclusions se passant à Donaldville avec ses neveux. Si des éditeurs comme Hachette en France ont pu numéroter ces chapitres pour les situer dans la chronologie des douze premiers, l’auteur maintient qu’ils sont différents dans leur genèse. [[Fichier:Le Reclus du Manoir McPicsou fin.jpg|thumb|left|Dernière page de La Jeunesse de Picsou.]]Par rapport aux méchants habituels des histoires d'auteurs européens, Don Rosa préfère ainsi utiliser Archibald Gripsou que John Flairsou. Loin de considérer les personnages de Disney comme des êtres de fiction intemporels, Don Rosa les traite comme des personnages réels mais dessinés sous la forme d'animaux anthropomorphes. Il les situe ainsi dans une chronologie qui place toutes leurs aventures dans les années 1940, 1950 et 1960. Néanmoins, même s'il a fait de Carl Barks sa source principale, Don Rosa a renouvelé le personnage de Picsou sur certains aspects. Certaines aventures éloignent Picsou des secteurs de quêtes au trésor barksien, voir l'univers du Kalevala finlandais dans La Quête du Kalevala. Progressivement, histoire après histoire, et jusqu'à la révélation explicite dans Une lettre de la maison (A Letter form Home) en 2004, Don Rosa a approfondi les sentiments de Picsou, laissant apparaître, au-delà de son avarice et de sa bougonnerie, la solidité du lien familial qui le lie à ses neveux. Picsou en Italie thumb|La tête de Picsou dessinée par [[Romano Scarpa dans Donald et les lentilles de Babylone.]] Le « Picsou » italien s'est développé dès la fin des années 1940, alors même que son caractère n'avait pas été encore entièrement construit et défini par Carl Barks. Guido Martina, le scénariste le plus prolifique de l'époque, en développe une version très personnelle, qui sera souvent reprise par les autres auteurs italiens jusque dans les années 1970 et 1980 : Picsou prend souvent la tournure d'un véritable escroc, et se bagarre avec Donald de manière bien plus violente que dans les histoires de Carl Barks. Cependant, le dessinateur et scénariste italien Romano Scarpa s'écarte petit à petit du Picsou de Martina, dès la fin des années 1950. Il lui a adjoint une amoureuse, Brigitte, que Picsou fuit comme la peste en 1960 et introduit Chris Yéyé (Paperetta Yé-Yé en version italienne), la petite fille de Goldie quasiment jamais apparue en France mais très populaire en Italie et au Brésil où elle possède sa propre série, en 1966. En dehors de la bande dessinée thumb|left|200px|''Storyboard'' de Carl Barks. La toute première tentative de faire un cartoon sur Picsou remonte à la fin 1954. Le personnage est, en effet, devenu très populaire en comics et les studios Disney estime alors qu’il est temps de le faire vivre sur grand écran. Le 4 janvier 1955, Jack Kenneth Peterson, le responsable des scénarios des Walt Disney Studios, écrit donc à Carl Barks pour savoir s'il serait d'accord pour fournir des idées pour un cartoon. Carl Barks est emballé par l’idée au point que six jours plus tard, il envoie déjà un script détaillé de neuf pages ainsi que des esquisses de storyboard. Son synopsis raconte les péripéties d'un travailleur lambda (Donald) jouissant d'une vie facile et insouciante comparée à celle, morne et stressante, de son riche patron (Picsou). L'histoire devait aussi raconter comment Donald travaillait pour son oncle Picsou à ranger ses pièces mais également comment l'oncle Picsou devait batailler avec un rat qui menaçait de manger ses billets de banque. [[Fichier:Balthazar Picsou dans Mickey Mouse Club.jpg|thumb|220px|Picsou dans Mickey Mouse Club.]] Au final, quelques mois plus tard, le studio ne garde pas l'idée du cartoon et abandonne purement et simplement l'idée de faire un court-métrage sur le personnage. Il faut dire qu'au milieu 1955, le département cartoon est sur le point de fermer. Le marché pour le court-métrage n'existe plus et les séries de Mickey Mouse, Dingo et Pluto sont déjà stoppées depuis 1953. La série Donald Duck durera encore quelques années puis s'arrêtera le 23 février 1956 avec la sortie de Ohé Donald. A partir de là, il ne sera produit que des cartoons spéciaux ou éducatifs, principalement pour occuper les animateurs entre deux longs-métrages. Une raison plus artistique explique également le renoncement au court-métrage: Picsou ne parvient pas, il est vrai, à se rendre sympathique tant son personnage riche comme crésus est pingre à l'excès. Carl Barks ne réutilisera d’ailleurs pas l'idée du cartoon dans une histoire papier. Par contre, l'idée d'une des machines qu'il a eu pour le court-métrage se retrouve en couverture du Uncle $crooge n 10 publiée en juin 1955. [[Fichier:1947-balthazar-picsou-69.jpg|thumb|left|220px|Picsou dans Picsou banquier.]] La première animation du personnage de Balthazar Picsou remonte donc en réalité au 3 octobre 1955. Il fait, il est vrai, un caméo dans le générique du Mickey Mouse Club où il sort du chapeau du Grand Méchant Loup. En dehors de cela, il faudra attendre le 23 mars 1967 pour le voir véritablement en vedette d'un court-métrage: Picsou banquier. Walt Disney, un peu avant sa mort, relance, en effet, l'idée d'un cartoon sur le personnage. Ce sera, d'ailleurs là, sa seule véritable intervention sur le projet qui débarquera finalement sur les écrans quelques mois seulement après son décès. D'une durée double de celle d'un court-métrage animé ordinaire, Picsou banquier s'inscrit vite dans une démarche éducative. Assis sur une approche totalement capitaliste, il véhicule l'idée selon laquelle il est nécessaire pour le bien-être des hommes de faire circuler l'argent en apprenant à investir et réinvestir sans cesse. [[Fichier:1947-balthazar-picsou-70.jpg|thumb|200px|Jaquette de Donald Duck and His Friends (1960).]] Ward Kimball se charge de l'animation qui, si elle est tout à fait réussie, pêche sur la caractérisation des personnages et sur l'histoire. Le design s'éloigne, en effet, de trop des créations de Carl Barks, à la retraite depuis 1966. Picsou a ainsi le mauvais goût d'apparaitre en simili Donald grimé avec des favoris et une redingote adoptant, qui plus est, la posture professorale de Ludwig von Drake. Le personnage n'est dès lors que l'ombre de lui-même. Pire, Bill Thompson, qui lui prête sa voix, « oublie » d'insister sur son accent écossais. L'histoire enfin est indigeste tant elle est dépourvue de gags ou de petites touches destinées à rendre attachants les personnages. Plombé par une succession d'erreurs dans le parti-pris artistique, Picsou Banquier rate le coche ; après un bref passage au cinéma, le cartoon tombe dans l'oubli et reste aujourd'hui encore remisé à l'abri des regards. [[Fichier:1947-balthazar-picsou-71.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Jaquette de Donald Duck and Uncle Scrooge's Money Rocket (1963).]] Avant Picsou banquier, le personnage avait été vu, ou plutôt entendu, dans une autre production. Il s'agit de l'album de Disneyland Records, Donald Duck and His Friends. Édité en 1960, cet album est unique à plus d'un titre. Tout d'abord, c'est le premier disque à mettre en avant les personnages historiques de Disney par le label musical. Mis à part quelques albums du Mickey Mouse Club, c'était une véritable première. S'il a été monté avec un budget réduit (parmi les chansons proposées, quasiment toutes sont chantées à capella sans accompagnement instrumental), le casting est de première ordre étant un des rares albums où Clarence Nash, Jimmy MacDonald et Cliff Edwards font conjointement les voix de Donald, Mickey et Jiminy Cricket. Mais la vraie nouveauté est de proposer pour la première fois le personnage de Balthazar Picsou. Doublé par Dal McKennon, avec un accent écossais, c'est la toute première fois que le personnage s'est vu attitré une voix. Le passage de Picsou est une histoire racontée où Picsou construit une fusée pour transporter sa fortune sur la Lune afin de la mettre à l'abri des Rapetou. L'histoire est ensuite rééditée en 1963 de façon indépendante sous le titre Donald Duck and Uncle Scrooge's Money Rocket. [[Fichier:Balthazar Picsou Le Noël de Mickey 3.jpg|thumb|220px|Picsou dans Le Noël de Mickey.]] En 1974, Balthazar est à l'affiche d'un autre disque de Disneyland Records qui va bouleverser sa carrière audiovisuelle. Cette année-là, le label audio de Disney sort, en effet, dans les bacs un disque du conte de Charles Dickens, Dickens' Christmas Carol. Dans cet enregistrement, les personnages légendaires des grands films d'animation et des cartoons Disney tiennent les rôles principaux. Mickey est ainsi Bob Cratchit, Dingo, Jacob Marley, Merlin, le fantôme des Noëls passés et la sorcière de Blanche Neige et les sept nains, le fantôme des Noël futurs. Tout naturellement, Picsou assume Ebenezer Scrooge, juste retour des choses puisque Carl Barks, créateur du personnage pour la bande dessinée, s'est inspiré à la base de celui de Dickens pour lui donner naissance. Il lui a même attribué une partie de son nom, Picsou arborant en anglais le patronyme de Scrooge McDuck. L'album propose même un petit livre illustré tout simplement magnifique. Ce disque voit aussi l'arrivée d'un certain Alan Young qui, en plus d'être à l'origine de l'idée, d'écrire le scénario, va se charger aussi de doubler le riche canard. [[Fichier:Balthazar Picsou Le Noël de Mickey 2.jpg|thumb|left|220px|Picsou dans Le Noël de Mickey.]] Le disque Dickens' Christmas Carol rencontre un vif succès aussi bien auprès du public que des animateurs maisons des studios Disney. Un de leurs vétérans, Burny Mattinson, tombe littéralement sous le charme de l'histoire de Charles Dickens et souhaite marquer, avec elle, le grand retour de Mickey au cinéma, absent du grand écran depuis sa dernière apparition en 1953 dans le cartoon Mickey à la plage. En 1981, Ron Miller, mari de l'une des filles de Walt Disney, mais également président des studios de feu son beau-père, valide le projet. Le travail d'adaptation est alors mis sur les rails. De nombreux jeunes artistes se consacrent au moyen-métrage et vont, pour la plupart, se faire la main sur ses personnages légendaires. Parmi eux, se trouve Glen Keane, le fabuleux animateur de nombre de personnages Disney mythiques des années 90 qui s'occupe ici de Dingo et de Willie le Géant. [[Fichier:Balthazar Picsou dans Footmania.jpg|thumb|220px|Picsou dans Footmania.]] Pour parfaire l'adaptation, le réalisateur s'inspire d'une autre production mettant en scène Mickey. Mickey et le Haricot Magique, extrait de Coquin de Printemps, sert, en effet, de modèle, notamment pour son rythme. De nombreux personnages le composant sont aussi mobilisés, tels Mickey, Donald, Dingo, Willie le géant et Jiminy Cricket (qui remplace, par rapport à la version audio, Merlin en tant que fantôme des Noëls passés). D'autres, Crapaud Baron Têtard et ses compagnons, proviennent eux de La Mare aux Grenouilles tiré du Crapaud et le Maître d'École et renouent ainsi avec le cinéma. Enfin, tout le catalogue Disney est mis a contribution: Pat Hibulaire assume, en lieu et place de la sorcière de Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains, le rôle du fantôme des Noëls futurs, Daisy endosse, elle, le personnage d'Isabelle, l'amour perdu d'Ebenezer Scrooge et Minnie, celui de la femme de Bob Cratchit. Riri, Fifi et Loulou, Tic & Tac, Clarabelle, Horace, Gus font aussi partie de l'aventure tandis que Grand-mère Donald effectue, pour le film, sa seule et unique apparition cinématographique de tous les temps. Le Noël de Mickey reçoit un accueil exceptionnel du public qui réserve à l'œuvre rapidement un rang de film culte. Il lance surtout la carrière audiovisuelle de Picsou. [[Fichier:Balthazar Picsou dans La Bande à Picsou (série télévisée).jpg|thumb|left|220px|Picsou dans La Bande à Picsou.]] En 1984, les succès aussi bien financiers qu'artistiques du Noël de Mickey donnent l'idée aux responsables des studios Disney de l'époque de mettre en chantier un nouveau moyen-métrage mettant en vedette leurs stars maisons. De nouveaux animateurs fraichement débarqués de CalArts sont alors rapidement mobilisés. Tad Stones jette les bases du scénario tandis que Darrell Van Citters s'occupe de la réalisation. Leurs travails jugés peu convaincants les font bien vite déposséder du projet. Le projet de Footmania pour Dingo est à ce stade purement et simplement abandonné. Quelques années plus tard, il est relancé et confié au réalisateur Matthew O'Callaghan qui bénéficie alors de l'aide en qualité de consultant de Ward Kimball. De nombreuses scènes sont modifiées et redoublées. Pour autant, le résultat pèche toujours. [[Fichier:1947-balthazar-picsou-82.jpg|thumb|220px|Picsou dans La Bande à Picsou, le film : Le Trésor de la lampe perdue.]] Au final, la qualité est jugée incompatible avec le cinéma, le moyen-métrage étant ainsi rétrogradé pour le média télévision. Le moyen-métrage est finalement diffusé le 27 mai 1987. L'oncle Picsou décide de parrainer l'équipe de football de Riri, Fifi et Loulou, dans le seul but de récupérer le trophée qu'il leur a offert par erreur. Les Rapetou, mis au courant de la valeur de l'objet, s'inscrivent eux aussi au tournoi. Sport Dingo intervient pour sauver le milliardaire. Dans cette production, deux autres créations de Carl Barks font leurs premières apparitions en animation : les frères-voleurs Rapetou (créés en 1951) et l'inventeur Géo Trouvetou (apparu en 1952). Sont présents également avec leurs traits sur papier les trois neveux Riri, Fifi et Loulou. Footmania pour Dingo va surtout être un galon d'essai pour ce qui constitue assurément l'apothéose audiovisuelle de Picsou : la série La Bande à Picsou. [[Fichier:Balthazar Picsou dans Raw Toonage.jpg|thumb|left|220px|Picsou dans Raw Toonage.]] Le succès de Footmania pour Dingo aidant, décision est, en effet, prise de mettre en œuvre une série basée entièrement sur les personnages de Carl Barks: La Bande à Picsou. Le 18 septembre 1987, est donc diffusé lors d'un spécial de deux heures, le pilote du programme, La Bande à Picsou : Le Trésor de la Vallée du Soleil d'Or, qui sera plus tard scindé en cinq épisodes d'une vingtaine de minutes (N'abandonnez pas le navire !, Fausse route vers fausse route, Les Trois Canards du condor, Canards en gelée, La cupidité ne paie pas). La série commence ainsi le 21 septembre 1987 avec une diffusion, tous les jours de la semaine, d'épisodes d'une vingtaine de minutes chacun. [[Fichier:Balthazar Picsou dans Mickey Mouse Works.jpg|thumb|220px|Picsou dans Mickey Mouse Works.]] Après le succès des soixante-cinq premiers épisodes de la saison 1, Disney en commande vingt-cinq nouveaux qui ne sont néanmoins pas prêts avant un an pour une diffusion à partir du 18 septembre 1988 et étalée sur deux saisons. En attendant, et en guise de saison 2, deux téléfilms sont proposés: La Bande à Picsou : Le Temps, C'est de l'Argent et La Bande à Picsou : Super Picsou, le premier en syndication et le second en tant qu'épisode de l'émission d'anthologie, The Magical World of Disney. Chacun d'eux est, ensuite, découpé en cinq épisodes comme son ainé La Bande à Picsou : Le Trésor de la Vallée du Soleil d'Or, pour être diffusé dans la série composée, au final, d’un total de cent épisodes. [[Fichier:Balthazar Picsou dans Disney's tous en boîte 2.jpg|thumb|left|220px|Picsou dans Disney's tous en boîte.]] En plus de Picsou, de Géo Trouvetou et des Rapetou qui ont fait leur première apparition dans Footmania pour Dingo, d'autres personnages de Carl Barks font leur premier pas en animation: Miss Tick, Gripsou, Goldie O'Gilt ou encore Gontran. D'autres personnages vont être créés spécialement pour la série: Zaza, Mamie Baba mais aussi et surtout Flagada Jones. La Bande à Picsou aura d'ailleurs un tel succès que les studios Disney décident de la décliner sur grand écran, avec le long-métrage, La Bande à Picsou, le film : Le Trésor de la Lampe Perdue]]. La diffusion est ainsi programmée entre les saisons 3 et 4, le 3 août 1990. Le film devenu culte est depuis régulièrement rediffusé à la télévision à travers le monde entier. [[Fichier:Balthazar Picsou dans Mickey Mouse (nouvelle série).jpg|thumb|220px|Picsou dans Mickey Mouse.]] Après La Bande à Picsou, la carrière audiovisuelle de Picsou va s'affadir. Il se contente en effet d'apparaître dans un épisode de Raw Toonage en 1992, dans trois épisodes (Le Tour du Monde en 80 Jours,'' Le Songe d'une Nuit d'Été'','' La Trêve de Noël'') de Mickey Mouse Works en 1999 et 2000, dans trois épisodes (Dingo Père et Fils,'' La Boite à Picsou'','' Journée de Neige'') de Disney's tous en boîte ''en 2001 et 2002, dans un épisode (Le Coup de Foudre de Dingo) de la série [[Mickey Mouse (nouvelle série)|''Mickey Mouse]] en 2015. Étonnement, le personnage n'a jamais été utilisé dans la série ''La Maison de Mickey''.'' '' [[Fichier:Balthazar Picsou dans Mickey, il était une fois Noël.jpg|thumb|left|220px|Picsou dans Mickey, il était une fois Noël.]] Picsou est aussi apparu dans deux films sortis directement en vidéo: Mickey, il était une fois Noël sorti en 1999 réalisé en animation traditionnelle et sa suite Mickey, il était deux fois Noël sorti en 2004 et réalisé en animation assistée par ordinateur. Dans le premier film, il est vu dans la séquence Donald : Un Noël Sans Fin et dans le second, il apparaît dans Un Noël Impossible et Le Satané Noël de Mickey. En 2017, la carrière de Picsou repart sur les chapeaux de roue en 2017 avec la nouvelle série du petit écran La Bande à Picsou. thumb|150px|Picsou dans les parcs. En dehors de l'animation, Picsou dispose également d’une carrière en jeux vidéo. Il a notamment été vu dans la série Kingdom Hearts, Toontown Online, Disney INFINITY, Epic Mickey : Power of Illusion sans parler des quatre jeux se basant sur la série La Bande à Picsou : DuckTales, DuckTales 2, DuckTales: The Quest for Gold et DuckTales Remastered. Picsou est, en revanche, un personnage assez rare dans les parcs à thème Disney surtout aux États-Unis même s'il y a été très présent durant la diffusion de la série télé. Actuellement, il est surtout vu durant les périodes de Noël, et encore par tout le temps. En fait, et étrangement, c'est à Disneyland Paris et à Tokyo Disneyland Resort qu'il est le plus présent. Sur le parc français, vue la popularité du personnage, il n'est pas rare de le croiser de temps à autre. Il a même droit de défiler lors de la parade La Célébration Halloween de Mickey. it:Evoluzione di Paperon de' Paperoni Catégorie:Dossier Catégorie:Biographie de Balthazar Picsou Catégorie:Histoire de personnage